La chica que salvó
by FangirlAnselite24601
Summary: Francia, 1832. Él creyó que nunca se volvería a encontrar enamorado de una mujer. Ella creyó que siempre iba a amar a Marius. La vida da muchas vueltas, ella jamás imagino que se pudiera enamorar de un policía. El jamás imagino que se pudiera enamorar de la chica que salvó. Javert/Éponine.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A**

 **Esta es mi primera historia de los miserables, por favor, no sean duros conmigo, acepto cualquier tipo de critica, que me pueda ayudar a mejorar; por su comprensión, gracias.**

 **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de los miserables, todo es de él señor Victor Hugo; a mi solo me pertenece la idea y el tiempo empleado para esta historia, espero que les guste; cualquier critica sera bien recibida, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar la historia o mi forma de escribir.**

 **Esta historia esta basada en la película de 2012, pero incluyendo el personaje de Azelma.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

 ** _1831_**

 ** _Diciembre_**

Patrullaba como de costumbre, con las estrellas alumbrando su camino, con la mirada siempre atenta a cualquier infracción de la ley; con pisadas fuertes y con la misma expresión en su rostro de desagrado. Así pasaba él inspector Javert; todo pasaba igual que todas las noches, ningún delincuente se atrevería a pasar por ahí mientras que Javert estuviera patrullando, a él nada se le escapa, por lo menos eso creía la gente.

No muy lejos logro escuchar el grito de una mujer desesperada, que rápidamente fue callado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, entro por un callejón y logro escuchar la voz de un hombre.

-Maldita perra- Dijo el tipo antes de salir corriendo.

Javert estaba a punto de ir tras el delincuente, cuando se dio cuenta que tirada en el piso había una mujer, mejor dicho una joven; se acerco para verla mejor, estaba golpeada de la cara, inconsciente, vestida con harapos y muy sucia . A pesar de que ese infractor de la ley estaba escapando de la justicia, no podía dejar a esta joven aquí. La cargo teniendo cuidado con su cabeza, se dio cuenta que esta chica tenía una herida en la cabeza, probablemente el chico le golpeo la cabeza contra la pared. Esta chica necesitaba atención, pero en ningún lugar la iban a recibir, ni aunque él mismo la llevara. No podía dejarla tirada, probablemente no sobreviviría la noche. En su casa tenía un botiquín, con cosas suficientes para poder curar a la chica, decidió que la llevaría, y luego vería a donde llevarla en la mañana.

A llegar a su casa, la recostó en su cama, intento curarla, pero estaba tan sucia que no podía ver en donde estaba la herida. Preparo el baño para que ella pudiera limpiarse; cuando por fin estuvo listo, se dirigió a la joven todavía inconsciente, le movió ligeramente su brazo para que pudiera entrar en razón, después de varios intentos despertó, pero todavía atontada por el golpe no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Mademoiselle, la encontré tirada en la calle y la traje a mi hogar, debe de asearse para que yo pueda curar su herida- Dijo el inspector intentando sonar reconfortante, aunque su voz siguió siendo igual de dura que antes.

La chica se estremeció ante su voz. Incapaz de formular ni una sola palabra, él inspector no sabía que hacer, esta muchacha necesitaba atención medica.

-Yo la ayudaré mademoiselle, si usted esta en desacuerdo con cualquier cosa que yo haga, solo dígamelo- Dijo con su tono amenazador, pero una mirada compasiva.

Ella como si hubiera entendido, asintió.

La volvió a cargar, teniendo cuidado con su cabeza, la llevo al cuarto de baño, y poco nervioso, le quito su cinturón, la metió en la tina de porcelana y comenzó a quitarle su chal, la prenda estaba bastante sucia, al igual que el resto de su ropa. Pronto todo el agua se volvió de un color oscuro. Le quito su blusa, y ella no mostró resistencia.

Un poco incomodo, agarro el jabón y comenzó a frotarlo en su cuerpo ennegrecido por la suciedad de la calle. Froto con cuidado sus hombros sin tocar la parte de los pechos. Con mucho cuidado limpio la cabeza de la joven, cuando estuvo limpia, se dio cuenta de en donde estaba la herida. Con mucha delicadeza, le quito su falda, limpio sus piernas y su estomago, teniendo cuidado de no tocarla de más. La envolvió en una manta, la volvió a cargar y la recostó en la cama.

Como su ropa estaba empapada y sucia, busco algo que la pudiera cubrir, termino escogiendo una de sus camisas. Cuando se disponía a ponerle la camisa, no pudo evitar mirar todo su cuerpo, flaco, lleno de moretones y cicatrices; su mirada se detuvo en sus pechos, y no pudo dejar de pensar en el placer que tal vez podría sentir si la tuviera entre sus brazos, después de todo, él también era un hombre, y también podía desear a una mujer.

Después de que se dio cuenta de el rumbo que estaban llevando sus pensamientos, los aparto de inmediato. Vistió con cuidado a la chica, y cuando por fin estuvo limpia y vestida, se preparo para curar la herida. Cuidando de no causarle dolor, se dispuso a cubrir la herida, aunque ella gimió un poco por el dolor, aun así, después de eso, ella no volvió a mostrar dolor.

Cuando por fin estuvo curada, la arropo de forma paternal,y se quedó viendo a la joven un rato más. Ahora que podía ver su rostro limpio, no podía dejar de pensar que le recordaba a alguien, alguien de su pasado.

Cuando comenzó a tener sueño se dio cuenta que no sabía en donde iba a dormir, sería inapropiado que durmiera en su cama, al lado de la chica; así que decidió acercar una silla y en la oscuridad contemplarla dormir, hasta que él mismo se durmió, e incluso dormido,no pudo dejar de ver la cara de la chica que él había salvado.

Javert despertó temprano, cuando todavía estaba oscuro, la chica estaba murmurando cosas de una manera muy asustada, seguro tenía una pesadilla.

-No Montparnasse déjame, Montparnasse por favor- Decía la chica. -Montparnasse, Montparnasse- No dejaba de repetir ese nombre con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Mademoiselle, despierte...¿Esta bien?- Comenzó a decir él inspector con su tono duro y mirada compasiva.

La joven pronto comenzó a despertar, estaba sudando y tenía lagrimas en su ojos. Por primera vez, él pudo ver la mirada de ella, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, se fascino por lo que vio, un par de grandes ojos cafés.

-Mademoiselle, ¿Esta bien?- Pregunto de nuevo él inspector.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto la chica intentando sentarse, aunque le dolió la cabeza y regreso a su posición inicial.

-Esta en mi casa, la encontré tirada en la calle... Tenía una herida en la cabeza.

En cuanto la chica escucho eso, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas, comenzó a llorar a lagrima viva y el inspector no podía comprender cual era el motivo.

-Mademoiselle, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunto algo irritado por las lagrimas sin ninguna razón aparente, debería estar agradecida por salvarla.

-Montparnasse lo logró- Dijo con muchas más lagrimas -Mi virginidad era lo único que me quedaba y ahora ese hijo de puta me la quito- Esta vez sus lagrimas fueron remplazadas por ira, ira a ese tal Montparnasse.

Por fin Javert entendió sus lagrimas; ella creía que ese chico había logrado su propósito.

-Mademoiselle- Dijo él inspector -Logré llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero estaba bastante sucia para poderla curar, así que la bañe, espero que no tenga inconveniente con eso, yo no hice nada malo, solo la limpie-Dijo un poco nervioso de la reacción de la chica.

-Gracias Monsieur- Dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas frescas. -¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto tratando de ver él rostro del inspector a través de la oscuridad.

-Antes Mademoiselle,la he recibido en mi casa, la he ayudado a bañarse y curado sus heridas, al menos me merezco saber su nombre primero ¿No?- Dijo él inspector reprimiendo el impulso de poner su enorme mano, en su delicada mejilla.

-Me llamo Éponine- Dándole una ligera sonrisa que a pesar de la oscuridad de la mañana, el inspector logro distinguir.

-¿Sin ningún apellido?- Pregunto, retomando su voz autoritaria.

Lo pensó por un momento, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna escusa valida para no decirle.

-Thénardier- Dijo casi en un susurro, que fue difícil comprender.

Sin embargo Javert lo escucho. Rápidamente se enderezó y se puso duró como una roca. Conocía a la familia de esta chica, y por un momento se sintió estúpido por no reconocerla, cuando esta pequeña rata tenía un parecido con su madre cuando esta era joven. Solo sintió desprecio por esta chica, el parecido que tenía con su madre solo aumento su ira. Conocía a toda la familia de Thenardier, sabía que esa rata tenía dos hijas: Esta pequeña rata que estaba en frente de él, y otra menor.

-¿Usted quién es Monsieur?- Preguntó la chica con una voz suave.

Él no contesto, no podía ni hablar, solo se acercó a encender una vela junto a su cama, y la llevo hacia él, para que la niña pudiera ver su rostro.

La cara de la chica palideció al ver quien era su salvador; al saber quien la había bañado y por consecuencia visto desnuda.

-Monsieur, yo no he hecho nada malo- Dijo la chica intentando pararse, pero de nuevo, el dolor de cabeza era atroz.

-No te he traído para arrestarte chica- Dijo el inspector perdiendo el respeto con el que había trato a la chica con anterioridad, remplazando lo con una voz llena de ira combinada con asco. -Vete- Dijo casi en un susurro.

Éponine lo escucho muy bien,y sin ninguna duda comenzó a pararse. La cabeza le dolía demasiado y a simple vista se podía notar la fiebre que tenía. Pero ni al inspector ni a ella les importo. Pero cuando ella puso los pies en el piso y se dispuso a pararse, se mareo, y rápidamente se volvió a sentar.

El inspector no sentía pena por ella, en realidad sentía ira, porque había deseado a una rata sucia de la calle. Porque esta chica era la asquerosa prueba de lo que le había hecho la madre de esta, se había burlado de él, lo había traicionado, él había creído en ella y lo engaño.

Lo único que quería, era que esta chica se fuera lejos de su casa; para poder pensar con claridad.

Ella no se podía parar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la fiebre la tenía bastante elevada. Pero lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar, quitarse la ropa de Javert y regresar a la calle.

Javert dirigió su mirada a ella, solo para encontrar una escena que podría haber sido desgarradora para él, si fuera capaz de sentir algo. Era Éponine, estaba intentando reprimir el impulso de llorar, sudaba tanto que las gotas le resbalaban por la cara, la cabeza le daba vueltas y él creía que en ese mismo momento vomitaría.

Cuando por fin encontró las fuerzas para levantarse , le fueron arrebatadas y estaba lista para volver a sentir el frío suelo, pero Javert hizo un rápido movimiento y agarro su cintura con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia el para evitar otro golpe. La cargo con mucho cuidado y la volvió a recostar en la cama. Lo pensó por unos minutos, y llego a la conclusión que no podía dejarla vagar sola por la madrugada, no en ese estado. Fue a mojar un paño con agua helada, aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho puesto que estaban a principios de diciembre y el frío comenzaba cada vez más y más fuerte.

Ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y más tardo en calentarse el paño que en enfriarse su cabeza. Volvió a mojar el paño y ponerlo en el mismo lugar. Repitió este acto, por un par de horas más, hasta que por fin su cabeza volvió a estar a una temperatura correcta.

Volvió a dormir y pudo volver a ver ese pequeño rostro, y por un minuto podía jurar que era la mismísima Susan, no recordaba su apellido, pero ahora era Thénardier. Recordó las noches en que había sido suya, las noches en las que durmieron juntos, y por supuesto las noches en las que había visto su hermoso rostro. Ahora el rostro de Madame Thénardier ya no era hermoso. La vida no la había trato bien, envejeció demasiado rápido, consecuencia de tantos años en la calle.

Una diferencia que pudo notar entre esta esta chica y su madre, es que ella se veía más inocente, por supuesto que tenía un aire de picardía, pero seguía siendo inocente, típico de una niña de la calle. En cambió, su madre tenía mas malicia en su rostro, todo una gata.

Y en el fondo, asqueado y todo, creía que esta chica era bonita, y esperaba que la vida no la tratara, como trató a su madre.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **He aquí el primer capítulo, me siento orgullosa.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado, espero sus comentarios y si tienen alguna pregunta, díganmela. Los quiero, ustedes me ven en el siguiente capítulo y yo los veo en los comentarios, bye.**


	2. Capítulo 2

N/A

 **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de los miserables, todo es de él señor Victor Hugo; a mi solo me pertenece la idea y el tiempo empleado para esta historia, espero que les guste; cualquier critica sera bien recibida, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar la historia o mi forma de escribir.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

 _ **1831**_

 **Diciembre**

Éponine despertó sudando. Su respiración entre cortada. La fiebre le había regresado. Javert fue por el mismo trapo con el que le había quitado la fiebre tan solo hace unas horas antes.

-¿Monsieur Marius?- Dijo casi en un susurro con una ligera sonrisa -¿Qué esta haciendo?- Pregunto justo cuando Javert comenzó a ponerle el paño en la cabeza.

Javert decidió que dejaría a la niña hablar sola. Después de todo, de su boca solo iban a salir palabras sin sentido.

-Marius abrázame por favor- Imploro la chica casi al borde de las lagrimas.

La mente de Éponine no podía ver al Inspector Javert, ella solo podía ver a Monsieur Marius, ella creía que Monsieur Marius era el que la estaba rechazando tan cruelmente.

-Monsieur Marius, acérquese- Dijo sentándose en la cama, haciendo un movimiento rápido para tomar el antebrazo de Javert y llevarlo hacía ella.

-Déjame chica- Dijo el inspector intentando liberarse de la chica con mucho cuidado.

Éponine lo tomo con fuerza, negándose a dejarlo ir. Ella siendo victima de la fiebre acerco su cara a la del inspector y en un rápido movimiento tomo sus labios con los de él.

Lo primero que él pensó, fue alejar sus labios. Pero el fino toque de los labios de la joven, fue demasiado embriagador para él. Tardo unos segundos para recordar que esta chica solo lo besaba porque creía que era otro hombre y que tenía la fiebre muy elevada.

Al retirar sus labios, encontró a la chica con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa inocente. Se sintió culpable por haberla besado; pero se consoló diciéndose así mismo que ella fue la que lo besó.

Después de una mirada rápida, Éponine volvió a dormir.

Hace mucho que el inspector no besaba a una mujer. Habían pasado demasiados años desde la ultima vez. Algo bastante curioso en esto; es que la mujer que había besado hace tantos años, era la madre de la chica que había besado hace apenas unos minutos.

Debía de admitirlo, le había gustado sentir esos dulces y cálidos labios. No pudo evitar compararlos con los de su madre. Los de esta chica estaban más ásperos, pero su beso fue más inocente. En cambio las veces que Eloisa y él se habían besado, habían sido bruscos y demasiado rápidos.

Se apresuró para alistarse para otro día de trabajo. Arreglo su uniforme sin ninguna arruga igual que siempre.

El alba comenzó a asomarse; lentamente se acerco a Éponine, cuidando de no despertarla. Cuidadosamente puso sus manos en la pequeña frente de la chica y al darse cuenta de la que la fiebre se había ido y ahora tenía una temperatura normal, comenzó a despertarla.

-Chica es hora de irse- Le dijo con su tono áspero.

Éponine lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Fue difícil despertar, considerando que hace tantos años que no tenía una cama tan grande y suave.

-Lo siento Monsieur- Dijo la chica sentándose en la cama bajando la mirada.

El inspector dio una mirada rápida a la chica, antes de volver a poner la frente en alto.

-Chica... Tu ropa ya debe de estar seca, iré por ella.

El inspector ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Éponine para poder contestar, pues no había ni terminado de decir la frase, cuando ya se había ido.

Ella se sentó en la cama, a la espera del inspector. Comenzó a examinar la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni un solo adorno, ninguna sola imagen; nada que pudiera dar una pista de quien vivía allí, siendo sinceros, a simple vista parecería que nadie vivía ahí.

-Aquí tienes tu ropa, pontela rápido que no quiere llegar tarde al trabajo- Dijo Javert aventándole la ropa y saliendo de la habitación.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, temerosa de que el inspector llegara y la volviera a ver. En realidad, ella no sentía miedo del inspector; sentía vergüenza, ningún hombre la había visto desnuda, él era el primero.

Al terminar de vestirse, salió cabizbaja de la vergüenza, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-Gracias Monsieur-Dijo la niña mirando sus pies. -Sera mejor que me valla rápido.

-Sera lo mejor chica- Dijo el inspector tan cortante y frío como siempre.

Éponine pronto abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento.

Afuera hacía un frío espantoso; las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, y en el momento en que Éponine puso su piel descalzo en la nieve, se heló toda.

Se apresuro a llegar a sus casa, en donde si tenía suerte, podría recoger algo para taparse el frío y entrar en calor.

Al llegar al cuarto en donde se encontraba toda su familia, se apresuro a tumbarse cerca del pequeño fuego de la chimenea, para poder entrar en calor.

-¡Ponine!- Grito Azelma con alegría. -¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? No regresaste después de ir con Montparnasse- Cambió su tono de alegría en preocupación en menos de lo que pudo terminar la frase.

-Si, maldita perra, ¿Dónde te metiste?- Dijo Monsieur Thénardier con ira hacia su hija mayor.

-Dormí afuera- Contesto tan fría como siempre.

-¿Con este frío?- Pregunto tan asustada Zelma. -Ponine te puedes enfermar.

-Si, y no vamos a estar comprando medicinas para ti maldita perra... Preferiría que murieras- Dijo el padre amenazando a Éponine.

-Una boca menos que alimentar- Contesto Madame Thénardier, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Si tanto te gusta estar afuera, ve a conseguir dinero- Dijo su padre señalando la puerta.

-No papá, hace mucho frío, necesito calentarme mejor- Dijo Éponine intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, pero manteniéndose firme.

La ira inundo los ojos de Monsieur Thénardier, si algo odiaba, era que alguna de sus dos hijas (sobre todo Éponine), lo contradijera. Se acerco amenazante hacia Éponine, haciendo crujir sus pasos bajo el piso de madera. Al llegar justo en donde estaba ella, se paro por un segundo frente al cuerpo temeroso de su hija. Con un movimiento rápido con la mano, la azoto en la cara de la pobre chica. En ese momento lo único que se escucho, fue el sonido de una mano grande y pesada, golpeando una piel pequeña y delicada. La mano del hombre quedo marcada en la mejilla de la pobre joven. Acto seguido, la pateó un par de veces en el vientre. Como gran final, tomo su pálido y flaco brazo y la levanto; la tomo tan fuerte, que sus dedos quedaron marcados en la piel de Éponine. Le tomo por el cuello para poder verla. Éponine ya no tenía una mirada de indiferencia, ahora era de terror puro y absoluto. Le clavo las uñas en el brazo y Éponine chillo ante esto; la miro a los ojos y después estrello su puño en uno de los ojos de la chica. Lo más impresionante de esto, es que Éponine nunca lloro. Estaba acostumbrada a no llorar.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- Grito tan fuerte que hasta las paredes retumbaron.

La pobre chica herida se apresuro para salir; a duras penas se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, ignorando el horrible dolor que eso le producía. Antes de salir tomo su chal, se lo puso en sus huesudos hombros y le dio una mirada fugaz a su hermanita y a través de sus quebradizos y pálidos labios, se asomaba una falsa sonrisa. Al salir, se encontró con Marius asustado.

-¿Ponine estas bien?- Dijo acercándose a la chica herida.

-Si Monsieur, he sufrido peores- Le dio otra falsa sonrisa y salió corriendo de la casa.

Cada vez que su padre o Montparnasse o alguien la golpeaba, lo que menos quería es que Marius la viera; se sentía débil y avergonzada, y no quería que él la viera así. Ella quería que él la viera como la chica fuerte y fría que aparentaba ser, después de todo, su corazón late, pero no se siente viva.

Se recostó en una callejuela, en la búsqueda de algo para robar. Se tapó lo mejor que pudo con el pobre trapo, temblando de frío, su estomago pidiendo algo de comida; la pobre no había comido nada desde la mañana del día anterior, y lo único que comió fue una manzana a medio comer que le logro arrebatar a una pequeña burguesa.

Unas damas burguesas pasaron justo en frente de Éponine, y ella las envidio, estaban riendo, sin pasar ni un poco de frío, altaneras y alegres. Muy bonitas ante los ojos de la pobre chica. Se acerco a ellas para poder pedirles un poco de caridad, algo que la pudiera ayudar, lo que sea; sin embargo esas mujeres, era mujeres bonitas, pero sin corazón.

-¡Que asco una prostituta!- Grito una de ellas.

Éponine retrocedió por el grito, ellas no tenía derecho de juzgarla, ella ni siquiera era una prostituta, nadie sabía bien quién era ella. Las vio alejarse, ella tenía odio en su alma, dentro de su ser. Ellas la juzgan sin siquiera conocerla, eso la enojo; jamás sabrían su historia; jamás sabrían que ella había sido herida en el alma, que se sentía derrumbada, que estaba sola, que sufría y que ella misma se odiaba; pero ella antes no se odiaba, ellos la hicieron odiarse. Pero ella se volvió más fuerte, aprendió a serlo, el mundo la hizo así.

Se fue acercando lentamente, tan sigilosa para que nadie la viera, con un movimiento rápido, se puso delante de ellas, y le roba su collar a la más cercana. Éponine ya estaba lejos, cuando ellas gritaron por la policía.

El inspector Javert escucho el grito de las mujeres y se acerco; en base a las instrucciones que estas le dieron, corrió en busca de la chica. No tardo mucho en encontrarla tirada en el piso arrastrándose, pues a pesar de que Éponine llevaba ventaja, se resbalo con la nieve y se había lastimado un tobillo. Él se acerco a ella a paso normal. La miro con asco, de la misma manera que a cualquier otra prostituta. Pero la joven levanto la cara para poder ver quien era el policía, y se dio cuenta de quien era ella. Otra vez estaba frente a él, lastimada, con ojos llenos de miedo y algo que no supo diferenciar. Le dio una rápida mirada al cuerpo de la niña, y se dio cuenta de los nuevos golpes.

-¿Qué te paso chica?- Pregunto Javert con un tono indiferente.

-No es de su incumbencia Monsieur- Dijo ella templando de frío comenzando a sentir su piel adormecida.

-Tienes razón- Dijo con seriedad haciendo una pausa. -Vendrás conmigo asquerosa ladrona- Dijo tomando el collar y a ella fuertemente del brazo maltratado previamente por su padre.

Éponine chillo ante el brusco agarre del inspector, y mucho más cuando la obligo a pararse utilizando su pie lastimado. El inspector lo notó, pero le dio lo mismo e inicio su camino hacia la comisaria, para llevar a la "ladrona" ante la justicia.

Ella se lleno de diferentes temores, no podía ir a la cárcel. Había oído hablar, que estar en la cárcel es algo muy malo para una mujer. No todos lo policías eran igual de correctos como Javert. Otros, no lo pensarían dos veces si tuvieran que golpearla, es más, dicen que hasta disfrutan haciéndolo. Otra cosa que le heló la sangre solo de pensar, fue las diferentes historias de presas (la mayoría prostitutas), que habían sido violadas en la prisión.

Comenzó a moverse desesperada, ignorando el dolor de su tobillo. Él, por su parte, la agarro más fuerte y la arrastro, no fue muy difícil, ya que ella no era nada comparada con Javert, en realidad, ella no era nada.

-¡Monsieur déjame ir!- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, comenzando así una guerra contra él... Javert ni se inmuto, siguió su camino cada vez más y más cerca de su destino.

Ella siguió con su lucha para salir de las manos del inspector, pero él era muy fuerte, y ella muy pequeña.

-¡Suéltame asqueroso bastardo!- Grito la chica lo más fuerte que pudo, sin saber que había cometido un gran error.

El inspector de detuvo, miro a la niña y Éponine distinguió ira pura en sus ojos grises y fríos como el hielo. La aventó hacia un callejón. Éponine no supo como mantenerse de pie y callo de centon sobre la nieve helada.

Javert miro hacia ella y dijo con un tono seco -No me vuelvas a llamar así chica.

Ella lo miro asustada, nunca lo había visto así, su mirada y la de él chocaron, y rápidamente la apartaron. La chica recordó que él la había visto desnuda, y él encontró esa mirada demasiado familiar, más de lo que le gustaría.

El inspector intento no pensar en la mirada de la chica delante de él, y la chica de su pasado; pero se le vio imposible, no podía llevarla a la comisaria, ni siquiera podía mirarla. Luego, por si fuera poco, recordó el beso que hubo entre ellos dos. Recordó a esa chica en ese estado tan débil, y se dio cuenta, de que no había mucha diferencia entre la chica de la mañana y la de ahora.

Lo pensó un momento y luego dijo -De acuerdo chica, vete antes de que cambie de opinión- Dijo desviando la mirada, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces, cuando se levanto como pudo y salió corriendo. Temblando por una mezcla de frío y temor.

Él la vio alejarse, pidiendo a Dios, para que nunca se la tuviera que encontrar. Le regreso su collar a la dama que se le había sido robado, y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Por fin lo termine, me siento tan feliz. Estos días he estado pasando falta de inspiración, perdónenme si no publico los capítulos rápido, pero pues como ya les dije, no tengo mucha inspiración, pero en esos momentos de inspiración fugaz, escribo lo que puedo.**

 **También quiero agradecer a mademoiselletori,** **AliceB1402 y** **gorettiMist, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos ellos me ayudan mucho con la historia. También quiero darle las gracias a una amiga Sofia, que también lee esto, gracias a todo lo que me dice, me inspira y aveces hasta las imágenes que hace me ayudan.**

 **Gracias a todos los que lee mi historia, si ustedes esta historia no sería nada.**

 **Adiós.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A**

 **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de los miserables, todo es de él señor Victor Hugo; a mi solo me pertenece la idea y el tiempo empleado para esta historia, espero que les guste; cualquier critica sera bien recibida, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar la historia o mi forma de escribir.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

 ** _1831_**

 **Diciembre**

Javert bebía una copa de alcohol bajo la oscuridad de la noche, con la única luz de una pequeña vela que casi no se notaba. Anteriormente había sido despertado por un sueño, que ya había olvidado. Lo único que él podía recordar, era la cara de la chica que salvó; con los ojos cafés demasiado grandes para su pequeño rostro, mirándolo asustada.

Él, no se pudo explicar el motivo de su sueño; hace mucho tiempo, que no recordaba que soñaba, porque en realidad, no le daba mucha importancia a sus sueños.

Esta chica había hecho algo en él, pero no sabía que era. Nunca, en toda su vida, había dejado ir (por voluntad propia) a algún criminal.

Intento volver a dormir, pero se le hizo imposible, la cara de la joven siempre aparecía ahí, a veces sonreía, lloraba o se mostraba asustada, el punto es, que no la podía sacar de su cabeza.

* * *

Con ella pasaba igual, había soñado con él. Soñaba, que lo había besado, el beso se sentía tan real, que casi podía sentir que era verdad. Podía sentir la calidez de sus labios rosando los suyos, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, revivía algo que ella creía que era un sueño, cuando simplemente era un recuerdo borroso.

¡Pero como era posible! Pensar en alguien como Javert, cuando estaba enamorada de Marius. ¿Por qué pensar en alguien tan cruel y sin sentimientos? Cuando podía pensar en alguien tierno y lleno de emociones juveniles...

Fue despertaba temprano por la mañana, cuando los ligeros rayos del sol, tocaron su cara. Se levanto intentando no hacer ruido, temiendo despertar a su padre. Abrió la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo, y salió del lugar.

Entro en un pequeño callejón y se apoyo en la pared, observando desde las sombras. Lo que la pequeña loba no sabía, es que la cueva ya había sido habitada por otro lobo más grande.

-Hola Ponine- Añadió una voz ronca por el exceso de alcohol, desde la oscuridad del callejón.

-¿Qué quieres Montparnasse?- Dijo la chica algo cansada y enojada.

-Quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche; no salió tan bien como yo esperaba- Dijo demasiado cerca de ella.

-Tengo suerte de que no haya salido como lo esperabas- Escupió con ira, dándole la espalda al joven.

Éponine cometió un terrible error, porque todos saben, que no se les debe dar la espalda a tus enemigos, porque estos se pueden aprovechar.

Montparnasse aprovecho el acto de indiferencia de Éponine, para usarlo a su beneficio. La tomo de la cintura, y la intento arrastrar hasta el final del callejón, pero la chica fue demasiado rápida, y lo golpeó en el estomago, escapando de sus garras. Montparnasse demasiado enojado para pensar con claridad, la siguió hasta el exterior de su cueva. Con esa delicadeza y destreza que solo se puede poseer, después de muchos años de vivir en la calle, Ponine fue esquivando los diferentes obstáculos que se le atravesaban. Mientras Montparnasse torpemente, solo los aventaba. Ella tenía tanto miedo, nunca antes había corrido tan rápido, ni siquiera cuando la policía la perseguía. Comenzaba a cansarse, pero todavía seguía escuchando los insultos de Montparnasse. A pesar de que no era muy religiosa, rezaba a Dios (o a cualquiera que la escuchara), que la ayudara.

Entre sus plegarias, no logro ver por donde iba, y choco contra algo grande y fuerte.

-¿Pero qué?- Se quejo el inspector, se dio la vuelta para ver quien había sido el idiota que lo golpeo. Pero lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante. Era la chica Thénardier, tirada a sus pies, a lo lejos, logro ver a un joven esconderse en un pequeño rincón. Javert no tardo mucho en sacar conclusiones, y lo único que logro entender, fue que este chico, la estaba persiguiendo.

Le tendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse, pero la orgullosa Éponine no lo acepto. Después de pararse, volteó hacia atrás, y asustada, volvió la mirada al inspector.

Él hombre se dio cuenta de la preocupación de la joven, y sintió algo, que hace varios años no sentía: Compasión.

-Sígueme- Le ordeno a Éponine.

Asustada, hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Al ver que estaba de acuerdo, la tomo levemente del brazo, y como si hubiera hecho algo malo, la arrastro lejos de la vista del chico. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se metieron dentro de una callejuela, sin que nadie los mirara.

-Muchas gracias Monsieur- Dijo humildemente la chica.

-No hay de que, niña- Respondió algo cansado.

Éponine le dio una mirada rápida, casi fugaz, al inspector, o mejor dicho, a los labios de él. Se pregunto si lo que había soñado era verdad, pero no se atrevía a acercarse más.

Al inspector le pasaba algo parecido, desde el beso, había estado reviviendo la escena en su mente, aunque eso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

La necesidad de amor que existía en estos dos, los impulsó para acercarse más, algo que ninguno de los dos podría haber hecho, estando en su estado de ánimo normal.

Javert, con un movimiento rápido y repentino, tomo la parte posterior de su cabeza y capturo sus labios con los suyos. Ella instintivamente se tenso, pero después de un momento se relajo y le siguió el beso, apasionado y dulce, con ese aire juvenil que tienen las jovencitas enamoradas.

Tuvieron que separarse solo porque les faltaba el aliento, se miraron a los ojos, y ella descubrió algo más en la mirada del hombre frente a ella, ya no había desagrado ni ira, sino más bien felicidad.

-Tengo que regresar a trabajar, pero ve al río Sena a media noche, yo estaré ahí- Dijo intentando no tartamudear.

Ella lo único que hizo fue asentir rápidamente en señal de respuesta.

* * *

La noche nunca había tardado tanto en llegar, las horas se le hacían eternas y no podía concentrarse en nada. Varias veces fue reprendida por su hermana menor por no poner demasiada atención, a lo que ella respondía con un simple encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa picara, su hermana solo sonreía triste.

Al caer la noche, el frío incremento, Azelma y Éponine tuvieron que abrazarse y hacerse bolita para que el pequeño trapo que tenían, les sirviera para cubrirse del frío. Con el paso del tiempo, la hermana mayor, sintió que se acercaba la hora en la que vería al inspector, así que se armo de valor, y salto hacia afuera de la cama, intentando no hacer ruido, para no despertar a su querida hermanita, o peor aun, a sus padres. Se envolvió en su pequeño trapo, se puso unas botas, que habían sido previamente robadas a un borracho, y su gorra, después de armarse para el frío, salió.

El camino hacia el Sena fue bastante agotador, pero estaba decidida a encontrar a Javert, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no supo, ni de donde había sacado esa necesidad por verlo, pero le gustaba. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que todavía no estaba ahí, lo que le pareció desconcertante, pero supuso que todavía no era la hora acordada. Espero unos cuantos minutos que bajo el frío parecían horas, observando la luna, bajo los copos de nieve, se veía bastante hermosa. Se comenzó a escuchar una pequeña melodía, proveniente de los labios de Éponine, se balanceaba de un lado a otro, cantando una canción sin letra con el viento de acompañante.

El inspector se acerco al punto de reunión, para encontrarse con una pequeña figura bailando en medio puente, mientras cantaba una pequeña melodía bastante tierna. Algunos dicen, que la mujer usa su voz para enamorar, pues esta chica, acababa de comprobar ese mito, y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Al escuchar los pesados pasos del hombre, ella volvió a su posición normal, temerosa ante la vista de desaprobación del hombre. Él quiso hablar, pero se sorprendió, al darse cuenta de que no sabía que decir. Ella noto el repentino cambio en el hombre e intento ayudarlo, pero no podía entablar ninguna conversación. Por algunos minutos, su único medio de comunicación fueron las miradas.

-Viniste- Dijo el inspector casi sin poder creerlo.

-Así es, sentí una curiosidad por verlo- Admitió la pequeña chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Porque quería saber porque me cito, ¿Qué cosas pueden pasar en su mente, para que pueda sentir el deseo de invitarme? Solo soy una simple miserable.

El comentario puso reflexivo al inspector, la razón tampoco él la sabía, estaba tan confundido el pobre.

-Porque me sentía solo- Dijo casi sin pensar, sin poder siquiera reflexionar sus palabras.

-Yo también me siento sola monsieur- Dijo la joven, acercándose más al hombre. -Siento que no tengo a nadie.

-Tú tienes una familia, eso es tener algo.

-Una familia a la que no le importo, las únicas personas en este mundo que me pueden querer son mis hermanitos Azelma y Gavroche, para los demás soy un simple estorbo.

Ella jamás había hablado así con alguien, esos secretos se habían enterrado en los más profundo de su alma, temerosos de salir a la luz, no pudo comprender, como de la nada, comenzó a ser sincera con alguien que ni siquiera conoce bien, nunca a dicho esto, por miedo a parecer débil, siendo una chica de la calle, no le conviene parecer eso. Éponine se estremeció por el gélido viento que pasaba alrededor, él lo noto y como el buen caballero que es, se quitó su abrigo y se lo dio a la pequeña, lo puso en sus huesudos hombros y la abrazo, balanceándose de un lado al otro, tratando de mantener el calor.

-Muchas gracias inspector- Dijo la muchacha sonriéndole. -Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, desde la primera vez, hasta la ultima, muchas gracias.

-De nada chica, no tienes que agradecerme, después de todo, es lo correcto.

* * *

Los días siguientes a esa noche, transcurrieron de forma normal, el inspector seguía haciendo su trabajo arrestando a los infractores de la ley, y en cuanto a Éponine, también seguía haciendo lo de siempre, robaba lo más lejos que podía de Javert, siempre temerosa de encontrarse con él, cuidando su espalda y las de sus hermanos, a veces iba al café musain y escuchaba hablar a los revolucionarios con esa pasión que los envolvía, cuidaba de Gavroche, intentando ser lo más discreta posible, olvidándose cada vez más y más de Marius. Y al caer la noche, ellos dos eran otros, siempre iban al mismo lugar, siempre se quedaban ahí, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, antes de que las personas comenzarán a levantarse, nadie sospechaba de sus encuentros, y eran felices con eso.

Sin embargo, la pequeña Azelma era igual de lista que su hermana mayor, y dentro de poco, comenzó a notar como su hermana se iba cada noche y regresaba cada madrugada. A pesar de las preguntas que Zelma le hacía a Ponine cada mañana, esta se negaba a contestar cualquier pregunta relacionada con el tema. La hermana menor fue muy discreta con los secretos de su hermana mayor, negándose a pedirle ayuda a alguien más, tenía la sospecha de que se veía con alguien, pero no podía pensar en un hombre que no fuera el distraído Marius, para ser el enamorado de su hermana. Así que una noche, faltando a penas 10 días para navidad, la chica, se dispuso a seguir a la chica mayor, siguiéndola, a una distancia razonable, en la que no se pudiera notar su presencia. Al llegar al punto acordado, Azelma espero pacientemente la llegada del hombre, poco después llegó Javert, que para Azelma no tenía nombre aun. Se acerco un poco más, para poder tener una mejor vista de él; ya imaginaran la sorpresa de la niña, cuando se dio cuenta, de que su hermana, su fiel ejemplo a seguir, se citaba todas las noches, que el enemigo número uno de su familia. Al no saber, como decirle a Ponine que lo sabía todo, regreso a su casa, y se quedo en la puerta a esperarla.

Mientras tanto, en el puente del río Sena, se encontraba una pareja bastante rara, porque no eran ni amantes, ni amigos, ni nada parecido, solo dos almas solitarias en busca de un poco de calor, comenzando a sentir sentimientos de amor, el uno por el otro.

-Cuénteme un secreto suyo- Dijo la extrovertida chica, queriendo saber más acerca de su nuevo y repentino amor.

-No podría, los secretos son puntos débiles, los podrías usar en mi contra- Dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Si usted me dice un secreto suyo, yo le diré un secreto mío, así los dos tendremos una arma en contra del otro.

El empeño que puso la chica por querer saber más acerca de él, le pareció divertido, tanto así que se atrevió a contarle su secreto mejor guardado.

-Nací en la cárcel- Mencionó después de un leve suspiro.

-¿De verdad?- Se sorprendió la chica, ante su revelación.

-Así es, hace 42 años nació un pequeño niño en la cárcel, hijo de una gitana y un convicto- Dijo mirando hacia el infinito, recordando la miseria de su infancia. -¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Considerando la magnitud del secreto del inspector, Éponine decidió contar un secreto igual de personal.

-Una vez, no debería tener más de 13 años, mi padre me llevo a un burdel, quería ver cuanto dinero podía sacar vendiendo mi cuerpo- Respondió con una mezcla de tristeza y odio. -Yo estaba tan asustada, le pedía a mi padre que tuviera piedad de mí, intente zafarme de su agarre pero él era demasiado fuerte. Me dejo en ese horrible lugar lleno de prostitutas y borrachos, yo estaba tan asustada, así que escape. Ya se imaginara los golpes que me dio mi padre al ver que lo había desobedecido, siempre soy yo a la que le pega más, creo que esta bien porque Azelma es tan frágil que no soportaría la clase de golpes que él da.

Javert no podía creer la clase de familia que esta pobre chica tenía, sabía lo que era vivir en las calles y el mismo presenció actos de violencia en contra de mujeres, pero nunca un padre golpeando a su hija. Repentina ira se apodero de su ser, al pensar en lo que este hombre le había hecho a la pobre, se le hacía imposible de creer que un padre, una persona que se supone que debe de cuidar a sus hijas de los diferentes peligros a los que se exponían, pudiera ser capaz de venderlas por un poco de dinero, admiraba el coraje con el que esta chica se había revelado en contra de su padre y no pudo dejar de pensar que si Éponine fuera un hombre, sería un excelente policía.

El hombre ya no sabía que pensar respecto a sus sentimientos, se había prometido no volver a enamorarse después de la humillación que paso la ultima vez, pero esta chica era tan especial, no se parecía en nada a su madre. Aparte, cuando miraba lo pequeña que era en comparación con él, lo único que quería hacer era protegerla, darle ese amor que nunca a conocido, ser el primer hombre con el que ella este y sobretodo alejarla de la miseria en la que vivía.

Se acerco lentamente a su cara, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, espero a que ella mostrara algún tipo de desaprobación, pero en su lugar, coloco sus pequeñas manos en su cuello, él tomo delicadamente su cabeza y atrapo sus labios en un lento movimiento, ella soltó un ligero gemido de aprobación y Javert coloco su mano libre sobre su cintura.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Por fin lo termine, fue hermoso y me emocione tanto que ya llevaba más de 2000 palabras y pues ya lo partí en dos partes y pues yo creo que pronto estará listo el capítulo 4. Lamento si me tarde un poquito, pero pues pase un tiempo en el que no había imaginación, pero ya estoy mucho mejor.**

 **Otra cosa, en mi clase de español estuvimos viendo variantes de un cuento y pues el proyecto consistía en escoger un cuento y reescribirlo como a nosotros nos guste, pues yo hice 3 y de esos 3, 2 son Japonine, así que pronto los voy a publicar.**

 **Por cierto, yo sé que Javert tiene 52 años, pero preferí quitarle 10 años.**

 **También quiero dar las gracias a mademoiselletori por su comentario, yo AMO leer sus comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, adiós.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A**

 **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de los miserables, todo es de él señor Victor Hugo; a mi solo me pertenece la idea y el tiempo empleado para esta historia, espero que les guste; cualquier critica sera bien recibida, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar la historia o mi forma de escribir.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene temas un poco sensibles para cierto público.**

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir, Éponine encontró a su hermana menor recostada en la puerta y pensó lo peor, despertó a Azelma con un ligero movimiento en el hombro y espero pacientemente a que su hermana despertara.

-¡Éponine!- Susurro Azelma, en cuanto hubo despertado por completo y parado para quedar a una estatura similar a la de su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede Zelma? ¿Por qué estas afuera?- Pregunto bastante confundida.

-Esperándote- Reclamo bastante enojada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya lo sé todo Éponine- Dijo de manera acusadora. -Ya sé con quien te ves cada noche-.

-¿De qué estas hablando hermanita?- Respondió de una manera inocente.

-No te hagas la que no sabes Éponine, tu todas las noches te ves con...- Dijo muy enojada. -Con el inspector Javert- Susurró temiendo que otra persona ajena a su conversación la escuchara.

La chica, bastante asustada por el descubrimiento de su hermana, respondió lo que se le hacía la mejor opción. -Zelma no le digas a nadie por favor, me matarían.

-¡Por supuesto que no le voy a decir nada a nadie, no quiero que te hagan daño Ponine!- Mencionó la chica, abrazando a su hermana.

-Muchas gracias Zelma, no se que haría sin ti- Añadió aceptando el abrazo.

-No Éponine, yo no sabría que hacer sin ti.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez se acercaba más navidad, todo parecía estar bien entre Javert y Éponine, se seguían citando en el puente, pero se trataban completamente diferente, se podría decir que ellos dos, eran amantes aunque nunca se habían tocado, pues el inspector respetaba tanto a Éponine, que prefería esperar el momento adecuado.

Sin embargo, Montparnasse había notado un poco raro el comportamiento de Éponine, sospechaba que había un chico y quería saber quien era para darle fin a su historia de amor. Pero sabía que ella jamás se lo iba a decir, así que recurrió a la pequeña y manipulable Azelma.

-Mi hermana no sale con nadie- Mintió fingiendo indiferencia.

-Por favor Azelma yo se que Éponine se acuesta con alguien y quiero que me digas quien es- Dijo irritado, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-Suponiendo que Éponine tuviera un amante, ¿Por qué crees que me lo contaría?- Dijo con una leve risa.

-Pues porque tu eres su hermana, de seguro que esa puta te dijo con quien se acuesta- Protesto agarrando fuertemente sus hombros para que no pudiera escapar.

-¡Déjame Parnasse!- Grito intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-¡No te iras de aquí hasta que me digas el nombre del amante de Éponine!- Grito agarrando un mecho de su cabello y tirándola al suelo.

La frágil chica comenzó a temblar, llena de miedo por su atacante, quería serle fiel a su hermana y guardar su secreto, pero sabía que si no daba un nombre pronto él la iba a golpear.

¡Monsieur Marius!- Grito asustada a punto de llorar.

El hombre dio una ligera risa tétrica y una mirada rápida a la chica a sus pies, antes de lanzar una patada en el estomago. -No soy estúpido Zelma, no es ese tonto chico, porque tu hermana hace mucho tiempo que lo dejó de frecuentar, piensa un poco mejor y dime el verdadero nombre, porque no me gustaría ser malo contigo.

Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas, envidiaba tanto a su hermana por ser tan fuerte, Éponine nunca dejaría que la vieran llorar, mientras ella con una simple patada entraba en llanto. Tenía que ser fuerte, por su hermana, ella siempre había estado cuando más la necesitaba, ahora tenía que hacer lo mismo por ella.

Se quedo callada, incapaz de poder decir una palabra siquiera. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuidar el secreto de Éponine, esa era su forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Montparnasse perdió la paciencia, comenzó a darle patadas por todos lados, la espalda, el abdomen, el rostro; no quería dejar ni un solo lugar sin golpear.

La chica intentaba ser fuerte pero la estaba destrozando, aterrada ya no sabía que más hacer y casi en un susurro, entre lagrimas y lagrimas habló.

-Javert...

-¿Quién?- Dijo bastante confundido

-Perdóname Éponine- Dijo para si misma. -¡Es el inspector Javert!- Grito entre un llanto incontrolable.

Montparnasse se quedo pensativo, una mezcla de diferentes pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, intentando creer la información que le había dado.

Tomó el brazo de la chica y la arrastró hasta la casa de su padre, en donde los Thénardier los recibió intrigado; Parnasse les contó el secreto de Éponine y los ojos del padre se llenaron de rabia, al igual que los de la madre. Juntos esperaron pacientemente a Éponine...

Al caer la noche, la chica Thénardier llego a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, pero le asustó la forma en que todos estaban reunidos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó bastante confundida.

Monsieur Thénardier se acercó lentamente a su hija, cuando de la nada le dio una cachetada que la mandó hasta el suelo.

-¡Ya lo sé todo maldita perra, ya sé que eres la puta del inspector!- Escupió al pequeño cuerpo de su hija.

-¿Pero qué?- Preguntó la acusada bastante confundida.

-Nos lo contó un pajarito- Dijo señalando a un pequeño bulto en el piso; la chica intento mirar mejor y se congelo al ver que era su hermanita llorando.

-Lo siento mucho Éponine- Lloró a su hermana.

La chica ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que estaba pasando, cuando su padre la volvió a golpear lo más fuerte que pudo... La golpeó tanto, estaba llena de sangre por todos lados, el hombre se había quitado su cinturón y lo había azotado en la espalda de su pequeña hija; ella ni siquiera se podía mover de lo herida que estaba, cada movimiento que hacía, le producía dolor. Cuando monsieur Thénardier termino de golpearla, creyó que no era suficiente y que todavía podía sufrir más, le iba a causar tanto dolor que ella se arrepentiría hasta de haber nacido.

-Toda tuya Parnasse- Dijo con indiferencia. -Vamos a salir todos, porque creó que ellos dos necesitan un tiempo a solas.

Éponine y Azelma se aterraron por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, mientras que Montparnasse disfrutaba cada pequeño detalle. Se llevaron a Zelma más a fuerza que de ganas, después de implorarle piedad a Parnasse, pero criaturas como él no conocen esa palabra.

Ella ya no se podía mover para dar resistencia, así que intentaba razonar con él.

-Parnasse, mi buen amigo, ten piedad de mi te lo suplico- Pidió Éponine, pero sus suplicas solo le producían gracia.

-Ahora veras Éponine, lo buen amante que puedo ser, mucho mejor que él bastardo del inspector...- Le dijo con malicia.

Éponine nunca lloro, ni cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo lastimado, ni cuando comenzó a subirle la falda sin perder el tiempo, ni siquiera cuando sintió como su miembro entro dentro de ella, causándole un repentino dolor, llevándose con eso su virginidad.

* * *

El inspector llevaba esperando un largo tiempo en el puente, sabía que algo estaba mal porque ella jamás lo había hecho esperar tanto, demasiado preocupado por su chica, sin importarle lo que dirían los demás, caminó con paso firme y decidido hacia la casa Gobeur, para poder ver la causa de su retraso, al llegar ahí, se inquieto al ver un pequeño bulto tirado en la nieve, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se quedo rígido como una piedra, al ver que era Éponine. Sin tiempo que perder, se quitó su abrigo y la envolvió en el, la cargo con suavidad y corrió a su casa.

Al llegar, preparo un baño caliente y la desvistió, pero se aterrorizo, al ver todo su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y heridas, todas recientes; él no podía curar todo eso, necesitaba algún doctor para poder ayudarla, desesperado por encontrar ayuda, la vistió con una de sus ropas y salió hacia el hospital, quizás si les paga un poco extra podrían ayudarla.

Al llegar y ver en que condiciones llevaba a la niña, las monjas prepararon a Éponine una cama para atenderle sus necesidades. El inspector, pacientemente espero las noticias acerca de su amada, siempre con esa misma expresión en su rostro de desagrado, consumido por la ira que le producía saber de que forma la habían tratado a la pobre chica.

Se podían ver los ligeros rayos de sol entrar por una pequeña ventana, sabía que pronto tendría que trabajar, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su trabajo no era lo más importante.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted monsieur?- Pregunto una monja sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto hermana, ¿Hay algo malo con la chica?- Pregunto con un tono un poco más asustado pero el mismo gesto.

-Me temo que si monsieur, mientras bañábamos a mademoiselle Éponine, pudimos notar que tenía sangre en su entre pierna, lo que indica claramente que fue violada- Dijo agachando la cabeza, sintiendo pena por la chica.

La ira inundo los ojos del inspector, saber que habían golpeado a la chica que amaba era una cosa, pero saber que la habían forzado a hacer algo que no quería, saber que alguien le había quitado su más grande tesoro, era algo completamente diferente.

-¿Esta despierta?- Pregunto con una notable furia.

-Si monsieur, pero no creo que sea prudente hablar del tema con ella-. Respondió. -Acompáñeme inspector-. Dijo, llevándolo hacía una sala grande con muchas camas, pero solo una ocupada, ahí descansaba la joven chica que hace no mucho había sido violada.

-Hola-. Dijo Javert entrando y sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

-Hola Inspector-. Saludó la chica, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Los dejaré solos-. Dijo la anciana, cerrando la puerta.

Después de que la monja se fuera, un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. El hombre no sabía que decirle, quería preguntarle si sabía quien había sido el bastardo que la violó, pero sería demasiado difícil para ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Mejor que antes inspector-. Hizo una ligera sonrisa triste.

-¿Quién te golpeó?- Preguntó un sabiendo la respuesta, intentando guardar la verdadera pregunta.

-Mi padre-. Dijo con indiferencia, intentando guardar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para guardar silencio, pero el asco le llenaba su ser, en lo único en lo que podía pensar es su querida Éponine y lo mucho estaría sufriendo.

-¿¡Quién te violo!?-. Hecho una furia le gritó.

Se quedo callada y en la sala se hizo un horrible silencio incomodo, ella intentaba guardar las lágrimas pero era imposible, había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo fuerte. El hombre se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era la pregunta y el mal tono en que la había dicho, tomó suavemente la mano de la chica, pero esta la separó y miró hacia el vacío sin saber que hacer, mientras una pequeña lágrima se extendía por su mejilla.

-Tranquila-. Limpió la lágrima. -Puedes llorar, esta bien de vez en cuando... Pero necesito que me digas quién fue.

Lloró a todo pulmón, se notaba que había pasado mucho tiempo guardando sus sentimientos, pero el horrible incidente de la noche pasada fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero necesitaba sentir que él estaba ahí.

-Montparnasse-. Dijo en un leve susurro casi inaudible, pero eso fue suficiente para que pudiera ir tras el chico.

-Regreso en un rato-. Salió de la habitación dejándola sola...

* * *

Con paso veloz se dirigió a la casa Gobeur al cuarto de los Thénardier, pero encontró a alguien que no era Montparnasse.

-¿Esta bien mademoiselle?- Se acerco a la pequeña chica sollozando en el piso.

La pequeña esta golpeada fuertemente y a pesar que le dolía mucho, no era la razón de su llanto.

-¿Inspector?- Preguntó asustada.

-Si chica soy yo.

-Monsieur ¿Se enteró de lo que le paso a Éponine?- Se paró alarmada.

-Si, la encontré en la madrugada y la lleve a un hospital. ¿Quieres qué te lleve a ti también?

-No, yo estoy bien-. Se limpió las lágrimas. - Solo necesito que me diga en dónde esta mi hermana.

-Te diré, pero necesito urgentemente que me digas en donde esta Montparnasse-. No pudo evitar la furia que salía por su boca junto con el nombre del delincuente.

-Debe de estar cerca del mercado, viendo a quien robar...- Se escuchó malicia en su voz, ella también quería venganza por Éponine.

El hombre le dio las indicaciones para llegar con la chica y se despidieron, pues los dos tenían cosas importantes que hacer...

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Se supone que este capítulo se iba a subir para el día de navidad, al igual que una historia especial de la época, pero ustedes comprenderán que pues el espíritu navideño se perdió, lo busque pero tristemente no lo encontré y pues les traigo esto un mes después, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Como siempre quiero agradecer a mademoiselletori por su comentario, los adoro.**

 **Antes de despedirme quiero decirles dos cosas:**

 **1.- No pienso dejar de seguir el fanfic, les aseguro que ya tengo toda la historia planeada y no la voy a abandonar.**

 **2.- Yo se que lo que le paso a Éponine es bastante cruel, pero yo soy así, mi amiga siempre me dice que yo tengo un don para hacer sufrir a los personajes de mis historias... Y es verdad.**

 **Los quiero mucho a todos y todas y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A**

 **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de los miserables, todo es de él señor Victor Hugo; a mi solo me pertenece la idea y el tiempo empleado para esta historia, espero que les guste; cualquier critica sera bien recibida, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar la historia o mi forma de escribir.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

 _1831, Diciembre_

-¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta!-. Nunca antes el inspector se había comportado tan violento, cualquier persona que llegara a la escena jamás se habría imaginado que el honorable inspector Javert era el causante que la cara del muchacho a sus pies estuviera cubierto de sangre, pero es comprensible que este enojado después de lo que este horrible ladrón había hecho.

-Javert, ¿Qué paso aquí?- El joven policía Adrien se sorprendió al encontrar tal escena, se arrodillo para poder mirar la cara del chico. -¿Quién es él? ¿Qué sucede inspector?

-¡Le estoy dando su merecido a este cobarde!- Gritó-¡Ahora quítate de mi camino chico!

-¡Inspector tranquilo!- Gritó el muchacho mientras apartaba al inspector de Montparnasse. -¡Necesito ayuda!

Fue cuestión de segundos para que llegaran a ayudar dos policías más. A pesar del estado de Montparnasse lo reconocieron casi al instante, el integrante más joven de la pandilla del Patrón-Minette. Lo recogieron del suelo y se lo llevaron como pudieron, mientras tanto Adrien seguía tranquilizando al inspector.

-¿Monsieur me podría decir que fue lo que pasó con usted y ese chico?

-Él hizo algo horrible -dijo enojado-. Algo que no tiene perdón.

Adrien se revolvió su cabello rubio para pensar, era un tic nervioso que tenía desde que recordaba -¿Podría saber que hizo?

-Le hizo daño a una chica -intentó calmarse-. A mi chica... Y no pude hacer nada -dijo sintiéndose impotente-. Fue mi culpa, la debí haber alejado de ese lugar desde hace mucho y ahora ella está sufriendo demasiado.

-Todo estará bien inspector -colocó una mano en el hombro de Javert-. Porque ya lo atraparon y entre su chica y usted harán que ese chico no vuelva a sentir la libertad.

-Tienes razón chico -le dedicó una ligera sonrisa- me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad, siempre con una sed de justicia.

-Gracias inspector -sonrió-. Esa es la razón por la que soy policía.

El inspector camino despacio para no despertar a ninguna de las dos chicas que descansaban en el largo cuarto lleno de camas, Éponine se encontraba en su cama y la otra a su lado.

-Hola -levantó la mano en señal de saludo despertando a la pequeña chica sentada en la silla tomando la mano de su hermana mayor-.

-Hola monsieur -saludó un poco soñolienta sin apartar la vista de su hermana-. Ha dormido mucho, las monjas dicen que necesita descansar pero creo que ya fue suficiente -se notaba la preocupación en su voz-.

-Está bien niña, tuvo una noche muy dura y necesita dormir, la pobre necesita escapar de él dolor por un rato -miro a la chica en la cama, estaba pálida y eso solo hacía que se notara más sus golpes y moretones.

-Muchas gracias monsieur, se nota que se preocupa por ella -volteó hacia él- Ella lo quiere, y creo que está vez su amor es correspondido. Antes de usted fue el barón Marius Pontmercy, es un buen chico, pero él no la amaba, y eso la hizo sufrir mucho. Espero que usted sea el indicado monsieur, porque si resulta que usted lo es, le prometo que lo voy a aceptar, porque Éponine es la persona que más amo en todo el mundo y lo único que quiero es verla feliz.

-Te prometo que la voy a cuidar.

Paso un rato para que Éponine se despertara. Comenzó murmurando cosas que ni Javert ni Azelma podían entender, pero después fue más notable el hecho de que tenía una pesadilla.

Despertó llorando —que ya era bastante predecible—, Javert le intentó tocar el hombro, pero ella se sobre salto.

-¡No me toques!- lloró -¡déjame!... ¡Quiero estar sola!

-Tranquila, soy yo, Javert -intentó tranquilizarla- no te haré daño.

-¡Sé quien eres! ¡No soy idiota! -lo golpeó en el pecho- ¡Quiero que ustedes me dejen sola!

Estaban asustados y preocupados al mismo tiempo, querían que ella estuviera bien, pero no querían separarse de ella. Eran pensamientos contradictorios, pero si era lo que ella quería, no podían negarle ese derecho a estar sola; si ella necesitaba ayuda, sólo era cuestión de gritar.

Salieron de la sala y ella seguía llorando, ya no sabían si estaba bien o mal que la dejaran ahí de esa manera, pero — de nuevo— eran pensamientos contradictorios.

Cuando estaba ligeramente más calmada pidió hablar con su pequeña hermana; y cuando el inspector quiso entrar, fue detenido por la voz entrecortada de la chica en cama.

-¿Por qué no quieres que entre? -preguntó la menor, cuando se cerró la puerta-. Enserio esta muy preocupado por ti.

-Me da vergüenza mirarlo -dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, intentando olvidar lo que sufrió la noche anterior, aunque era imposible, los recuerdos aun seguían en su cabeza, y los vivía como una eterna pesadilla-. No puedo verle la cara sin sentirme sucia por lo que me pasó, por lo que soy -se limpió una pequeña lágrima que se le escapó- ahora no hay mucha diferencia entre las prostitutas y yo, no soy mejor que ellas.

-Éponine no digas tonterías, no debes de sentirte avergonzada con él, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te hicieron -abrazó a su hermana- Lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón ni justificación y yo sé que el inspector se encargara de darles una lección. Él me contó que golpeó a Montparnasse, lo dejó sangrando por toda la cara y eso es genial; dijo que lo hubiera matado, pero llegó un muchacho a evitarlo -no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa- está en la cárcel, Éponine, esperando un juicio. Javert te apoyará y juntos se encargaran que jamás vuelva a sentir la libertad-. Estaba preocupada por su hermana, no podía dejar de pensar que de cierta forma era su culpa, si sólo hubiera resistido y no decir el nombre del inspector, todo estaría bien.

-Te quiero Zelma-. Dijo con una gran tristeza en su voz.

-Y yo te quiero a ti Éponine -una pequeña lágrima cayó de sus ojos, deslizándose por su mejilla- perdóname por todo lo que has sufrido por mi -esa pequeña lágrima fue seguida por muchas más- se que soy demasiado frágil e inútil y que te has tenido que enfrentar a muchas cosas por mi, te quiero tanto y me odio a mi misma por hacerte sufrir. Jamás podre perdonarme por decir tu secreto, fui débil... Como siempre.

-No necesitas pedirme disculpas Azelma, jamás me he arrepentido de alguna de las cosas que he hecho por ti -miró con sus ojos llorosos a la pequeña delante de ella- eres mi hermana menor y siempre te voy a cuidar. Soy la hermana mayor y por la falta de nuestros padres tuve que madurar más rápido para que Gavroche y tu no sufrieran lo mismo que yo -recordó lo que tuvo que haber pasado para lograr ser la persona que era, todas las cicatrices que tuvieron que sanar para que pudiera que tomar el papel de madre para Gavroche, el pequeño se fue porque no podía soportar los insultos de su madre y la indiferencia de su padre, y Éponine no lo obligó a volver a ese horrible lugar, pero lo visitaba siempre que podía, le compartía comida y si era necesario el calor; Gavroche tal vez no podía presumir de una madre amorosa, pero si de una hermana mayor que se preocupa por él-. Es mi deber como hermana mayor.

Estuvieron un rato sin hablar, se abrazaron y permanecieron así por un rato, no sabían que decir, estabas asustadas.

-Él te quiere-. La hermana menor rompió el silencio.

-Lo sé-. Fue lo único que respondió la chica.

-Mientras esperábamos a que te tranquilizaras, él estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, está asustado de que algo malo te pase, o que hagas algo malo. Estuvo preguntando más de una vez como estabas y como ayudarte, da miedo estar cerca cuando se enoja, pero se veía tan vulnerable cuando pensaba en ti, ¿Qué rayos le hiciste al inspector? De seguro que ahora en este momento está más que preocupado porque no lo dejas entrar, creo que deberías hablar con él, los hará sentir mejor a los dos.

-Tienes razón-. Respondió temerosa.

Azelma salió, dejando al inspector y a su hermana solos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -estaba nervioso, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, se veía retraída y alejada de la realidad, miraba hacia el infinito sin decir nada-. Estoy bastante preocupado por ti.

-Me siento mal-. Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas reprimidas, las intento limpiar, pero salían más.

-No te lo guardes-. Intentó abrazarla, pero se alejó.

-Preferiría que no me tocaras-. Lo dijo calmada, aunque en su cara se podía ver que sentía todo menos calma.

-De acuerdo.

-Azelma me dijo que Montparnasse está en la cárcel.

-Así es, está a la espera de un juicio, con tu testimonio y el de tu hermana, él no saldrá de ahí -se veía enojado-. Pero primero necesitas hacer un reporte.

-No quiero estar en el mismo lugar que él nunca más, no lo quiero volver a verlo, y no voy a pararme frente a un montón de personas que la verdad no les importa por lo que estoy pasando, para revivir la peor noche de mi vida-. Lo decía con asco, furia y dolor.

-Debes de hacerlo si quieres que pague por lo que hizo-. Estaba enojado y asqueado, y Dios sabe que pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

-Tengo miedo-. Lloró.

-Más miedo tendrás si queda libre... Y no puedes vivir con miedo.

Javert tenía razón, le iba a ser muy difícil llevar una vida normal después de esto, y se le complicaría más si sabía que su violador estaba suelto por las calles, vigilándola en las sombras. Pero estaba atemorizada, confundida y el hecho de volver la cara de Montparnasse mirándola de la misma manera que esa noche, le producía nauseas.´

-Va a ser difícil hacerlo-. Dijo, mirando al hombre.

-Yo voy a estar ahí por si lo necesitas -lo pensó unos segundos- aunque eres la persona más valiente y fuerte que conozco.

Le dio una dulce mirada y una pequeña sonrisa, una mirada que podría estar completamente rota y una sonrisa que escondía más demonios que el infierno; pero tan real, pura y honesta, como su afecto hacia él

-Sabes como hacerme sentir bien, siempre de alguna manera lo logras.

-Que bien que te sientas así Éponine, no me gusta que llores.

La chica volvió a sonreír ocultando sus terribles ganas de seguir llorando, le hacía sentir mal escuchar como se preocupaban por ella y todas esas cosas; ella no debía ser ese tipo de chica, ella debía de ser la que diera ánimos y palabras de apoyo. Toda su vida había crecido como la más fuerte, dispuesta a aguantar cualquier golpe o insulto, y sin embargo ahí estaba: luchado por mantener la sonrisa, con las mejillas aun húmedas por las lágrimas que habían caído con anterioridad. Montparnasse le había hecho mucho daño, y aunque se estuviera muriendo de miedo, lo confrontaría y lo mandaría a prisión.

* * *

 **Enserio perdónenme por tantos meses sin actualizar, he estado tantos meses intentando escribir este pequeño capítulo y sigo sin estar muy convencida, pero no quería dejar pasar otro mes sin subir capítulo. Lo estuve pensando durante un buen rato y de nuevo estaré actualizando una vez al mes, cada día primero, y espero que ahora si pueda cumplir con los capítulos.**

 **También quería decirles que tenía tantas ganas de subir una historia especial por el 5 de junio, pero como he estado muy bloqueada y no se me ocurrió un tema para la historia, pues tendrá que ser para el próximo año.**

 **Les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y les recuerdo que no tengo ninguna intención de dejarla. Los quiero y gracias.**


End file.
